Talk:List of Blood sets worldwide/@comment-173.239.197.21-20190609042201
WHATS BIG BOY THIS RICK FROM SOUTH EAST WASHIGHTON DC MS13 GANG JOE THATS WHAT WE SAY IN WASHIGHTON DC LOOK WE LIVE IN CONGRESS HEIGHTS AREA OF SOUTH EAST DC WE ARE CONGRESS HEIGHTS 13 LA MAR GANG LOOK FOOL AT ONE TIME WE MS13 GANGSTERS NEVER WENT TO AFRICAN AMERICAN NEIGHBORHOODS OK THE AREA WHERE WE LIVE IS BY FAR AFRICAN AMERICAN AND HAS BEEN THAT WAY OVER THIRTY YEARS NOW BUT OVER THE LAST FIVE YEARS MORE OTHER HISPANICS HAVE BEEN MOVING IN TO ANACOSTIA WE CENTRAL AMERICANS MEXICANS AND SOUTH AMERICANS SEE BUT SOUTH EAST DC HAS MORE WHITES MOVING IN LIKE IN THE CAPTIOL HILL AREA OF SOUTH EAST DC REAL CLOSE TO THE WHITE HOUSE JOE SEE WHITES WANT WASHIGHTON DC BACK BUT SEE WE RUN THREE BLOCKS HERE IN CONRESS HEIGHTS AREA AND BROTHER RUN THE REST OF IT BUT SEE WE MS13 HOME BOYS ARE IN SOME AFRICAN AMERICAN AREAS OF PRINCE GEORGE COUNTY MD WHICH IS OUT SIDE OF DC LIKE FORESTVILLE MARA 13 LANDOVER 13 MARA OXION HILL 13 WE GO BY THE NUMBER 13 WEAR DALLAS COWBOYS FOOTBALL CAPS HIT MAN BOYS IS A MS13 SET IN FORT WASHIGHTON MD YES BUT HERE IN THE HOOD WE HAVE FIGHT CATS FROM CLOSE BY NEIGHBORHOODS OF NORTH EAST DC LIKE OVER BY HOWARD UNIVERSITY WE HAVE FIGHT WITH SOME GANG CREWS LIKE OFF 14TH STREET they call them 14th street g ride boys thin we go over to Anacostia which mostly black but their is a Mexican called south side barrio locos we fight them we fight with 18th street gang some times we fight with suitland 18 gang but see we home boys by far are in areas of Langley park Hyattsville greenbelt out in northern va but all of ms 13 young we stick with each other that's why we are strong in numbers but when we first moved to south east dc we had to fight black cats I used to get beat up like all most three days a week and other homies would get beat but we got sick of that and other home boys so we got in to ms13 to look out for each other nothing fake a bout it champ see we have guns to look homie blacks in are hood show us love but the Mexican mafia gang sets like suitland 18 insane barrio flats in seat pleasnt md tiny vets in faimount heights md 218 gang in bledsbrugh Maryland marlow heights 18 they are all part of the Mexican mafia and their is beef some times with the younger black gangsters because they think that the 18th street gang is trying to move in on the drug trade riverdale md which close to Hyattsville riverdale tiny winos Mexicans but see just like in neighborhoods of watts ca which is south east losangeles at one time used to be mostly black now its more Hispanics thin blacks Compton used to be mostly black but now mostly Hispanic see slowly prince George county in areas that have been black over years are now you getting more Hispanics in suitland seat pleasnt md forest heights md camp springs md temple hills md